Me without you
by Peddie4evr1002
Summary: Soo, this is story about Peddie feelings. I don't know what else to say, soo if you want to know more read it :) I know summary still sucks.


**Soo, this is story based on song Me without you by Sam Tsui.**

**Sadly I don't own House of Anubis or song Me wiithout you.**

Me without you

Patricia's POV

_Patricia's dream_

_I was in America in Eddie's room. He lays next to me his arms around me._

„_Patricia I have to tell you something" he said and I know that is something really important because he called me Patricia not Yacker. Then it came to my mind, what if he wants to break up with me? Then he cut me from my mind._

„_I love you" he said and I look at him. Smile on my face wide even bigger now. And then I said it._

„_I love you, too Eddie" I said and he smiled and kissed me. It was soft and sweet kiss and I sneak my arms around his neck. We broke apart and smiled at eah other._

_End of dream_

I wake up after dream. That dream. Dream that I dream every night. I miss him. Eddie. He now have new girlfriend. Rebecca. She is from Isis house. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is American . But I'm not going to talk about her . Cause today we have competition in singing. Yay. It's 6:57 am. I get up and dress in uniform. I do my usual make up. I went downstairs for breakfast. Everyone except Eddie were there. I sat in my usual site. After conversation with Kt about something about sibuna and her telling me how I have to tell Eddie how I feel and eating my breakfast I went to my room to find my bag. I pick it up and then head downstairs to see Eddie and Rebecca. My eyes filled with jealousy. I quickly run to school before they could see me. First class pass realy quickly and now we have competition in singing. Kt and others preformed their songs and now was my turn.

„Hey, I'm gona sing _Me without you_" I said. Kt and I agreed that I'm going to sing _Me without you _to Eddie.I'm going to play it on piano, yes school have one and Piper uused to teach me how to play piano when we were little. Soo, that's song about my feelings. Here we go. I start playing piano and then start to sing :

_No, I don't understand _

_How I held it together _

_Before I could hold your hand_

_And I can't, I can't recall_

_If I knew who I was before _

_You knew me flaws and all_

_Whoa, feels like a lifetime ago oh, _

_And do you know_

_Who did I used to be?_

_How was there ever me without you?_

_Don't want to ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you_

_Baby I can't believe _

_I ever lived or breathed without you_

_Don't let me ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you_

_Lost at sea, I found your shore_

_And I can't crumble back to the man _

_That I was before_

_You're all I am, I'm only this_

_Since my world was reset _

_For the better at our first kiss_

_Whoa, the only world that I know oh,_

_Is yours alone_

_Who did I used to be?_

_How was there ever me without you?_

_Don't want to ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you_

_Baby I can't believe_

_I ever lived or breathed without you_

_Don't let me ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you_

_And what did I dream about before I knew your face?_

_In this empty world how did I fill that space?_

_It's now as though I've always known you'd be the one_

_To change my life and make the man _

_That I've become, I've become_

_Oh, who did I used to be?_

_And how was there ever me without you?_

_Don't want to ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you_

_Baby, I can't believe_

_I ever lived or breathed without you_

_Don't let me ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you, oh_

_No, don't let me ever be without you_

_Without you, me without you_

_I don't understand_

_How I held it together _

_Before I could hold your hand_

I finished playing song and everyone claped. I quickly ran into bathroom. Then I heared someone calling my name. I turned around to see Eddie.

„Hey, you did good job on stage" he said.

„Thanks" I said.

„Umm, Patricia was that song for me" he asked and I nodded looking at my feets.

„Oh, um okay I have to go now" he said and left. I sighed as one tear escaped from my eye. Then Kt run into bathroom.

„Soo, how did it went" she asked and then realized that I'm crying. She pulled me into hug which I returned. Weird, when she first came we were enemies and now she is practically my best friend. Well, Joy is always hanging out with Mara and Willow and the fact Kt and me are only girls in sibuna we hang out lot more. We pulled apart from hug.

„Thank you. Kt you are truly my best friend, beside Joy" I said.

„Oh, and you are mine, Trixie. Come here" she said as she was about to hug me, but I pulled away.

„Okay, don't push it even harder, you know that I don't do hugs" I joked. She laughed a little bit.

„We need to fix your make up and then you're going to tell Eddie, how do you feel. Okay" she said.

„Okay, we're going to fix my make up and I'm going to tell.. Wait? What? I need to tell him now" I asked after realizing that I have to tell Eddie how I feel.

„Yes" she said simply as she fixed my make up.

„But..." I started.

„No, buts. You have to and you're going to tell Eddie how you feel" she said.I sighed. She is right. I need to tell Eddie. As we walked to our room( yes me and Kt are now sharing one and Joy, Wilow and Mara are sharing one, too) we started discussing about what I'm going to tell Eddie. About half and an hour we decided what I'm gonna tell.

„Good luck" she said as she left me in front of Eddie's door.

„I'm going to need it" I muttered.I waited a little bit and as I was about to knock on door very nervous Eddie opened it.

„Oh, um hey" he said very nervous, may I add.

„Hey, can I come in" I asked, nervous like Eddie was.

„S-sure" he said stuttering. I walk in and sat on his bed. He sat beside me.

„Soo, how are you and Rebecca doing" I asked.

„Well, I break up with her about half and an hour ago" he said. I smiled a bit.

„Why did you break up with her" I asked.

„Well, I know it's not easy to say this, but I did it becaus I love you" he said softly as I smiled even bigger.

„I love you, too" I said. He smiled and kissed me with his soft lips. We pulled away.

„I have my Yacker back" he said.

„ And I have my Weasel back" I said.

„This is way too romantic for us" he said laughing.I laughed and hugged him. We were hugging and talking about how we missed each other until :

„It's ten o'clock. You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop" Victor said. I sighed, kissed Eddie goodnight and headed to my room. When I entered I was bombed with questions:

„What did he say? What did you do that long? Are you guys back together" Kt asked.

„He said he loves me and I said it back, we were hugging and talking and yes, we are" I said. She claped happily and hugged me.

„I'm soo happy for you" she said.

„Thank you" I said. We talked a little more and then we decided to go sleep becaus we have school in morning. I was thinking about me and Eddie. I wasn't alone, I have Eddie. It wasn't anymore

_Me without you_

**Soo, hope you like it:) I put Katricia friendship because I feel like they are BFF's now since Joy and all thing about Jerome. Please review ;)**_  
_

**Peddie4evr1002**


End file.
